Twas a Night Before Christmas
by Bridge7112
Summary: Tweek is home alone with the job of decorating the Christmas tree, however we all know how disasterous that might turn out. Luckily Kyle who's forced to take shelter there when a blizzard kicks up is there to help. For SouthParkFan8's Christmas Contest!


Tweek sighed as he looked at the barely decorated Christmas tree in the Tweak household. His parents had given him the job of decorating it this year while they went to a party, even though Tweek had begged them not to because he thought it was way too much pressure.

What if the tree fell over?

What if it caught on fire?

What if the gnomes were Santa's elves and by decorating the tree wrong he pissed them off and they'd take his socks now too!

He grabbed his hair and let out an anguished scream of discomfort, why the hell did he always get stuck like this? His small breakdown was interrupted by the doorbell ringing loud and clear which actually scared the poor boy out of his mind making him jump almost a foot in the air. He stared at the door with confusion; he wasn't expecting company so it had to be the gnomes! He wailed in terror and was about to flee to the safety of his room when he heard a muffled voice.

"Tweek open up! It's Kyle!"

Kyle? Tweek was confused, but then his face lit up with recognition as he remembered his friend. Even though the boys no longer talked to him he still considered them friends, well Kyle, Kenny, and Stan anyway, Cartman could be eaten by the gnomes for all he cared. He headed toward the door and was about to open it when he was struck by thoughts.

What If this was some kind of prank?

What if some child molester was out there waiting to get him?

What if…

"Tweek please, it's snowing out here dude!" and with that a series of harsh coughs accompanied Kyle's statement. Worrying about his friend's health more than the gnomes Tweek threw open the door and looked at a shivering Kyle. The redhead was coated in a layer of snow and pathetic emerald eyes looked at the twitchy teen.

"Gah!" Tweek yelped as he grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him into his house, closing the door quickly. Kyle sighed in relief; he'd been running to the store for a few groceries for his mom and the next thing he knew it had been snowing full blast. He was too far away from Stan's or Kenny's, and there was no way in hell he'd ever ask Cartman for help so he had hoped Tweek would let him in and he saw he'd made the right choice. He turned to Tweek to thank him, only to have the blonde look serious at him.

"Clothes, off, now." Of course Kyle was startled by not only Tweek's abruptness but for the fact that Tweek wanted him to strip?

"What!" Kyle asked confused.

"You're all wet." Tweek explained, "You want to catch, ngh, pneumonia? Oh god! Don't transfer it to me!" Kyle stared before realizing Tweek was right and he was freezing.

"Actually that sounds nice." Kyle admitted and Tweek led him upstairs to his room. Kyle smirked and looked around the room; it looked the same as when they had done their project in here a few months ago.

"Here." Tweek said, handing Kyle some clothes. "I'll go downstairs and make, ngh, something to warm you up." Tweek twitched and gave Kyle a smile before leaving the room. Kyle immediately felt guilt blossom in his chest. Tweek was someone they'd made fun of, abandoned as soon as Kenny got back. All the boy had wanted was to fit in and they'd given him a taste of their normalcy, only to kick him out. Even Butters who'd they rejected now had a permanent spot in the group, however that was because he was simply annoying and kept following them around like a puppy whenever he saw them.

He pulled off his icy cold clothes and shivered, quickly placing whatever Tweek had given him on. He was given a bright green sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He couldn't help but notice how big the jeans were for him, and Kyle was the slim one, just how thin was Tweek? His mind began to wrap around the worry of an eating disorder or something like that and he frowned. He wondered if he should just leave his clothes on the floor since he had no idea where the hamper was but it felt somewhat rude to do that, after all he was a guest.

"Hey Tweek?" Kyle called out, hoping to elicit an answer. It was quiet and he frowned. "Tweek!"

"ARGH!" he heard a screamed response and he felt panic as he raced down the stairs. He tried to stop in the kitchen, however his socked feet slid on the tiles causing him to slide and small into a wall. He groaned slightly as the pain throbbed throughout his body and then remembered the reason he'd come running down the stairs in the first place but before he could move he heard another yelp.

"Oh Jesus Kyle! Are you ok? You're not dead are you! Oh Jesus that'd be way too much pressure! I don't know how to deal with that!" He looked up to see Tweek yanking mercilessly at his hair.

"I'm ok Tweek." said Kyle as he stood up feeling the pain from where his legs had slammed into the wall. "Are you ok? You screamed." said Kyle as he looked at Tweek.

"Oh, well I, ngh, burned my hand, but I'm ok!" Tweek said with a smile only to frown as Kyle grabbed his hand. Gently the redhead examined the injury, then smiled.

"Yeah it doesn't look too bad dude!" He didn't notice the slight blush on Tweek's face as he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Oh, uhm, I made you some, ngh, hot cocoa, I know you don't like coffee. Oh Jesus but how can you not love coffee!" Tweek screeched nervously making Kyle laugh.

"That one time I drank it at your place was enough. I got so sick from that."

"That's why you don't eat the, ngh, grounds." said Tweek with a smile back accompanied by a few furious twitches. Kyle sat at the small table in the kitchen and Tweek joined him with his own mug of coffee, also bringing over a few cookies from a huge pile his mother had made the night before and offering a few to Kyle, before beginning to apologize quickly.

"What?" asked Kyle calmly as he took a sip of the cocoa.

"You have diabetes right? Oh Jesus I'm such a bad host! Here I am offering you a whole bunch of sweets and you get, ngh, sick!"

Kyle smiled, "No I don't have it, it was some lab technicality or something, trust me my dad had a field day with that one." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Then what about that time you really got sick in third grade?"

"It was genetic." said Kyle with a shrug as he rubbed the area where Cartman's kidney was sitting. "But I'm fine now."

"That's good!" said Tweek a little loudly but happily as he returned to his previous gesture of offering the redhead cookies. Kyle smiled as Tweek sat down across from him and began dipping the cookies into the coffee, he couldn't believe how nice Tweek was being after everything they'd ever done to him.

"Tweek?"

"Mmm?" The blonde responded, right now all his attention was on the cookie in his hand.

"Thanks, you know for letting me in and everything." Tweek froze, and then looked up with a smile.

"Its fine Kyle!" said Tweek happily, "I mean you're welcome! I mean aghh!" he yelled at himself angrily as he was unable to articulate what he'd been trying to say.

"So what were you doing before I came over?" asked Kyle as he dipped the head of his Santa into his hot cocoa and promptly bit it off. He hated Christmas, not because it was a holiday he didn't celebrate but because everyone left him out of everything. Parties, caroling, present wrapping; it just made him feel alone.

"Well I was supposed to be decorating the tree. But it's just way too much pressure! I mean what if it falls on me!" The blonde shrieked unhappily and Kyle found himself smiling again. It was hard not to smile when Tweek rambled on and on like this.

"Well how about I help you?" Kyle offered, not even his super best friend Stan had ever allowed him to help with the Christmas tree and he'd always wondered what it was like.

Tweek paused, his face focused as he thought, then he smiled, "Yeah! That's be awesome! Then you can watch the tree so it doesn't fall! And you can make sure I decorate it right! I mean I don't want my parents to sell me! Gah! What would I do then!" Tweek asked.

Soon their drinks were finished and they headed back into the living room. Tweek had started with the lights and managed to put them up correctly, however the tinsel was another story. Large clumps of that were all over the tree and Kyle sighed and carefully began splitting apart the strands and placing them more articulately on the tree. Soon Tweek's shaking hands joined his and although it took longer it was definitely more enjoyable. Soon the tinsel was placed and then they started on the ornaments which easily became a quick problem.

Kyle had started to place the beautiful glass balls of green and red on the tree when the tinkling of glass reached his ears. He looked away from his spot only to see Tweek staring guiltily at a pile of broken glass near his feet.

"Oh Jesus! Now my parents are definitely going to sell me!" he cried out. Immediately Kyle grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the glass, his fear being the fact that if Tweek had a spazz out he would accidentally step into it.

"Here I'll clean it up, it's just one ornament." said Kyle as he went to grab the trash can from the kitchen and the dustpan he'd seen in the wide open pantry. The mess was cleaned and they resumed, however the crash noise hit his ears again and he sighed looking at Tweek. "Again?"

"Gah!" Tweek yelled in response and once again Kyle cleaned. A few more ornaments were broken and cleaned but soon enough the tree was decorated. The beautiful glass radiated the bright yellow lights from the tree and Kyle found himself feeling happy, it was the first tree he'd ever decorated and it looked wonderful. He looked at Tweek who was also grinning. "It looks good!" The blonde spurted out and Kyle nodded his agreement.

"Although it's missing one thing." said Kyle, "The star on top!"

Immediately Tweek shrieked, "We can't do that!"

At that Kyle looked confused, "Why not?"

"Cause! Gah! If I try I'll fall or you'll fall and then we'll both end up hurt!" Tweek said and yanked at his hair. "I don't want this night to end like that!"

"We'd have quite the story though." said Kyle. "Come on Tweek, how about I put it up and I'll be real careful." Tweek frowned clearly unhappy with the idea. "Unless you want the gnomes to see there's no star and they'll get mad."

With that Tweek immediately panicked. "No! Ok put it up! Hurry!"

Kyle smirked and pulled the foot rest in front of one of the chairs in the room next to the tree. He was a little short even with the footrest, however if he just stretched a little… He soon got the star on and sighed in relief, however in that second lost his balance. He felt his body wobble dangerous and panic made him cry out. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he stopped wobbling. He turned only to see that Tweek had jumped on the small bit of space left on the footrest and grabbed Kyle's waist, preventing the boy from falling over. The blonde's eyes were squeezed shut and he was trembling nervously.

"Tweek it s ok, I'm fine." Kyle soothed and the blonde opened his eyes, smiling at the redhead in front of him. They both made their way off the footrest with no other problems and smiled as they looked at the tree.

"It's, ngh, perfect!" Tweek chirped happily and Kyle nodded, man decorating a tree was fun! Maybe he could convince his mom to have a Hanukah bush next year or something he could decorate, or maybe he could just come back next year and help Tweek with his tree. "You want to watch some, urk, Christmas specials?" Tweek offered, he had a couple in his room but only the ones that didn't scare him like The Santa Clause, Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, Alvin and the Chipmunks and others. He didn't have Frosty though, the magician always gave him nightmares and the fact that Santa had known who the magician was and what he had wanted for Christmas nearly made him pee his pants the first time he watched it.

Kyle nodded, "Sure sounds like fun!" and with that the blonde was running upstairs to get the movies. A faint knocking was suddenly heard and Kyle frowned wondering who it could be and since Tweek was upstairs he decided to answer the door remembering the snow that had blown on him. He opened it only to be tackled.

"Kyle there you are!" said Stan happily. Kenny was behind him and almost blocking the doorway was Cartman.

"Yeah you had the jew bitch on a rampage." said Cartman earning him a glare from Kyle.

"Stop calling my mom a bitch lard ass!"

"Well maybe if her picture wasn't next to the word bitch in the dictionary I would!"

"Alright enough you two!" Kenny yelled, although it was more muffled chatter but understood by his two friends.

"Come on Kyle we better get you home." said Stan grabbing his friends hand only to turn back surprised as Kyle pulled his hand out of Stan's grip. "Kyle?"

"I sorta want to stay here Stan." said Kyle with a smile earning laughs from Cartman and to his surprise a few chuckles from Kenny.

"You want to hang with twitch!" Kyle swore he heard a soft urk at that and he glared.

"Yeah I do fatass."

"I knew it! You two are fuck buddies aren't you!" he yelled only to get punched in the arm by an extremely pissed Kyle.

"Shut up fatass!" Kyle snapped. Immediately Cartman began crying.

"He hit me!"

"Well you did deserve it." said Stan thoughtfully only to get a glare from Cartman.

"Screw you guys I'm going home!" and with that he trudged back into the storm with Kenny following him.

Stan looked at Kyle, "Why do you want to stay? Don't you want to come over to my place and we can play video games?"

Kyle shook his head, "No dude, I'm having fun with Tweek."

At that Stan looked even more confused. "How can you have fun with him? I mean he's so panicky and nervous and."

"And an actually really good friend." said Kyle, "Why don't you hang out here with us? I'm sure Tweek won't mind."

At that Stan looked somewhat concerned, and shook his head. "Nah I gotta get going, see you Kyle." and with that he was gone into the snowstorm as well.

Kyle snorted as he closed the door allowing the warmth to seep back into the room. If his friends wanted to be assholes then fine, they could be assholes and he could hang with Tweek, fine with him!

"You think I'm, urk, a good friend?" Kyle turned to see Tweek looking at him with a small smile.

"Yeah dude! Tonight was one of the best nights I've had in a while." With that the phone rang and Kyle sighed, "That's probably my mother, how about you set up a movie and I'll talk to her?" Tweek nodded and smiled darting into the living room. Kyle went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Mom?"

"Kyle! Oh sweetie you're safe! Where are you? Stan said you were staying at someone's house?"

Kyle popped his head out the door to see Tweek setting up the DVD player and smiled, "Yeah mom I'm staying with a friend."

* * *

><p>Longest thing I have ever written X_X. Anyway I hope I got everyone right, it was a bit hard keeping them all in character.<p> 


End file.
